Lost
by Peace-Love-BTR-PJO-THG
Summary: Isabel was happily living with her mother and her twin brother. But that all all changed when she was kidnapped when she was 4 yrs old and was sent to The Wolf House. Years later, she goes on journey to find her family. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. Ok**

**Now on with the story.**

Isabel POV

I didn't want this to happen. Everything I knew was taken away from me. My life. My family. Everything that gave me happiness was gone. Hmm I bet you are wondering, _What happened to make you say this?_ Well, ladies and gentlemen this story of my "tragic" life starts seventeen years ago.

The beginning of a prophecy. 

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it. I'm still working on the next chapter so; I'll try updating when I can.**

**Well, see you later**

**Peace -Love- BTR -PJO - THG**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter 1**

**Enjoy**

When I was born, the Fates have foreseen that me and my twin brother would be a great help in the future. But Zeus would try to get us killed, so they decided that me and my brother needed to be separated. So they ordered a goddess to kidnap me. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

I was four years old. It was recess and I was playing tag with my brother in the school playground. Since it was hot, it didn't take a long time for my four year old body to get drained out from the heat. So, I walked to the water fountain by the door. When I got there I looked for the foot stool that they had for us because we couldn't reach the button to get the water. But when I looked around, I didn't see the foot stool anywhere. So tried to reach it as far as I could, but my little hands couldn't touch the button. As I tried reaching for the button, a lady comes up to me. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a cloak that covered her face.

"Do you need help little one?" asked the lady

I looked up at the lady. "Yes please."

She brings her arms up to my waist and pulled me over the water fountain. I pushed the button and let the cool refreshing water come to my lips, and into my mouth. After I was done, the lady clasped me around her arms and took me away from the fountain. I tried to scream as loud as I could, but no one heard me.

And then everything went black.

When I woke up I was somewhere else. I was lying on grass and I couldn't recognize where I was.

I was alone in the middle of nowhere.

I started to cry. I wanted to wake up and find out that this was all but a bad dream. That my brother would wake me up._ Wait _I thought_ I can't remember my brother's name._ I tried to think of what he looks like. _I can't even remember that ether. How about mom?_ I tried to think as hard as I can, thinking about everything about her._ No No this can't be happening I can't lose her too. _ I started to cry even more. Everyone that I knew has been taken away from me.

I look down and I see a bracelet on my arm. It was gold with charms of a sword, a sign that I couldn't tell Ω, a bow and arrow and another sign I don't know. As I look at I remembered that It was a gift from my father on my 3rd birthday. He said to wear it no matter what happens and to never take it off. I never understand what was the big deal over a bracelet, but my mother made sure I'd wear it.

And now it's the only memory I have of them

My crying stops when I look and I see I a big dog. It was big and black with streaks of silver. She looked straight at me. (**AN: she's 4 she wouldn't know what a wolf was and I don't know what Lupa looks like)**

My body starts to shake in fear

_Nice doggie, please don't hurt me_ I thought as I slowly back away

"It's ok cub I won't hurt you." the dog said in a woman's voice

My eyes widen

I might be four years old.

But I know that dogs can't talk.

The dog come closer and nozzles my face. My body stops shaking.

"Who are you and where am I ?" I asked

The dog looks over at me

"I am Lupa and this cub, is your home for now." She said

Tears start to drop in my eyes.

"Don't worry cub, you will find your family someday." she reassures me

"But first, I must train you." she walks toward some building

I get up and follow her 

**Well that's the end** **of Chapter 1**

**It will will take while for Chapter 2**

**I'll upload it when it's done**

**I bet your wondering who Isabel's father is right ? :P**


End file.
